Bello amanecer
by okashira janet
Summary: Misao es mordida por un lobo en el bosque, Aoshi decide buscarla cuando ya parece ser demasiado tarde. ¿Es más bello observar la luna llena o un hermoso amanecer? MisAoshi. Especial Halloween. Oneshot.


**BELLO AMANECER**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, maestro que ha deleitado nuevamente a todos los fans con su nuevo manga, mismo que trae a los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin de vuelta, ¡gracias!

Escribo esta historia con el simple afán de entretener y, como ya viene siendo costumbre, como parte de mi especial de Halloween de todos los años.

 _Misao es mordida por un lobo en el bosque, Aoshi decide buscarla cuando ya parece ser demasiado tarde. ¿Es más bello observar la luna llena o un hermoso amanecer? MisAoshi. Especial Halloween. Oneshot._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao se quedó quieta, completamente quieta, por un momento un solo mensaje pareció martillear en su cabeza.

"Voy a morir"

No iba a mentirse, había pensado eso muchísimas veces en el pasado, cuando era una chiquilla alocada que perseguía a su señor Aoshi por Japón en más de una ocasión se había metido en problemas, y luego, después de conocer a Kenshin, no podía decirse que su vida hubiera sido más pacífica. No. La cercanía con la muerte era una constante en el mundo ninja, solo que en esta ocasión a Misao le pareció que la sangre que fluía de su hombro y manchaba su traje ninja era demasiado abundante, demasiado roja… era demasiada.

Con un jadeo la joven intentó moverse, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Estaba en el bosque, muy, muy adentro en el bosque, ¿qué hacía ahí?, bueno, había sido una chiquillada, una chiquillada de verás. Era solo que con dieciocho años y un festival en puerta Misao había creído que era su oportunidad de demostrarle a su señor Aoshi que podía ser agradable salir a pasear con ella, quizás… Pero quizás no, Aoshi solo le había comentado fríamente que nuevos combates se aproximaban y que ella no había entrenado últimamente. Bueno, eso era cierto, le gustaba entrenar pero el último mes el Aoiya había tenido gente para reventar y todos estaban ocupados con eso, ¿y de qué enfrentamientos hablaba?

De todas maneras había sentido su orgullo herido y aquel día en lugar de ir al festival se había puesto sus ropas de combate y se había adentrado con trancos despechados en el bosque, ¿su señor Aoshi solo pensaba en el entrenamiento?, pues le iba a demostrar lo fuerte que era. Ya antes había dormido al amparo de las sombras y ya antes había entrenado en medio de la oscuridad absoluta, aquello, más que una demostración para Aoshi (que seguramente no se enteraría de nada) era un poco de auto sufrimiento romántico.

Romántico nada.

La había atacado un lobo, pero no era un lobo común y corriente, Misao había peleado con lobos antes e incluso —en una ocasión que no le había contado a nadie— había tenido que huir de una manada que tendría a bien alimentarse de sus huesos y pellejo.

Pero éste lobo había sido diferente, para empezar era enorme, casi de su tamaño a pesar de ir en cuatro patas, sus ojos eran de un furioso dorado e iba solo… los lobos normalmente no iban por ahí solos.

En primera instancia Misao había entrado en pánico buscando con la mirada a los lobos que seguramente la estarían rodeando mientras su líder la enfrentaba de frente, pero no, ahí no había nada, solo aquella bestia que parecía decidida a matarla. No parecía hambriento, no parecía estar marcando su territorio, solo parecía querer matarla, casi como si tuviera un sombrío pensamiento humano.

Misao se había defendido, naturalmente, sus kunais habían tenido una precisión maestra para atacar sus cuatro patas, pero el golpe al corazón o al cuello se le había escapado, aquel lobo era demasiado rápido. Él había aullado, ella había gritado, las dos cosas habían pasado al mismo tiempo. Misao sintió los colmillos hundirse en su hombro, escuchó el crujir de sus huesos; a oscuras y en pánico tanteó por el shuriken que aun llevaba en una cinta sujeta a su muslo, entre el dolor lo dirigió al ojo del lobo quien la soltó con un gruñido de dolor.

Misao intentó huir, el lobo dio bandazos con el shuriken enterrado en el ojo, era una visión horrible, ella volvió a gritar, pero esta vez cayó rodando por la pendiente, cada vez que rodaba sin control la herida en el hombro le daba la impresión de pulsar en agonía. Finalmente un árbol detuvo su caída, Misao se quedó ahí, aturdida. A pesar de su tribulación se desató como pudo el lazo rosa que llevaba en torno a la cintura e intentó hacer un torniquete, los dedos de la mano izquierda apenas le obedecían. ¿Se habría dañado los tendones, los nervios quizás?, ¿podría volver a ser un ninja?, ¿viviría al menos?

En su pequeño ataque de rebeldía no le había dicho a nadie a dónde iba. Los demás creerían que había ido al festival, pasarían horas hasta que se les ocurriera buscarla y ¿por qué irían a buscarla al bosque?

A lo lejos Misao escuchó el aullido del lobo herido y se estremeció, era de noche pero había mucha luz, Misao giró a ver al cielo y notó que había luna llena. ¿Era eso bueno o malo?, ¿de qué le servía la plateada luz de la luna en esas circunstancias?

Las heridas de los animales salvajes tendían a infectarse. Misao lo sabía, en el hipotético caso de que no muriera desangrada unas buenas fiebres la despedirían al siguiente mundo más rápido de lo que decía "Lamento irme sin permiso Jiya". Le dieron ganas de llorar, aunque siendo sinceros podía contar con los dedos de la mano la de veces que había llorado.

"Mi espíritu es mi mayor fortaleza" se lo dijo a sí misma mentalmente mientras apretaba los dientes. Hacía frío. Claro, estaba en medio del bosque durante la noche, pero se suponía que con el entrenamiento entraría en calor y ahora…

¿Debería moverse?, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo y además parecía que el lobo aun rondaba cerca, de vez en cuando oía sus quejidos. Ojala a él también se le infectaran las heridas y se murieran los dos. Con dolor Misao puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando que la herida taponara de una vez, si no dejaba de sangrar iba a morirse sin ninguna oportunidad, por favor, por favor, que dejara de sangrar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Misao había desaparecido y hasta entonces Aoshi empezó a creer que quizás no había sido un simple berrinche que había hecho ante su rechazo a ir al festival. La joven tenía la mala costumbre de irse sin avisar, eso era cierto, pero siempre que iba a tardar un poco más de tiempo solía dejarle una nota a Okina.

El primer día después del festival cuando Misao no había aparecido Aoshi ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, el día anterior habían intercambiado un par de palabras, ella le había ofrecido —con entusiasmo— asistir juntos al festival, pero Aoshi le había contestado con frialdad que no debía perder el tiempo con esa clase de cosas cuando había enfrentamientos que se acercaban con rapidez. ¿Es que acaso no lo veía?, un Okashira no podía darse el lujo de pasar un mes sin entrenar, un Okashira tenía que vivir en sombras y jalar los hilos de la traición y las intrigas, pero Misao parecía saltar entre las flores sin darse cuenta del verdadero peso de su trabajo.

Aoshi había tenido que tomar la responsabilidad, mientras ella atendía clientes y preparaba tofu él realizaba todo lo que ella debería estar haciendo. En ocasiones le daban ganas de pedirle que renunciara a un puesto al que no estaba calificada y que de todas maneras no llevaba a cabo, pero cada que veía aquellos ojos verdes mirarlo con devoción se decía que le daría otra oportunidad.

¿Pero cuantas oportunidades más iría a desperdiciar?. Aquel día, por supuesto, Misao le había regresado una mirada herida, pero Aoshi ya tenía bastante de sus juegos y de que creyera que era más importante conseguir su amor que llevar a cabo un trabajo que sus antepasados habían portado con tanto orgullo.

El segundo día cuando Misao no apareció Aoshi no se unió a ningún grupo de búsqueda, sabía bien que si Misao no quería ser encontrada ni todos los grupos oficiales y no oficiales de Kyoto podrían encontrarla. Tenía habilidad para esa clase de cosas y era tan pequeña y menuda que podía confundirse con cualquier otra chica de a pie, solo quedaba esperar que se le pasara el berrinche y volviera por su cuenta.

El tercer día cuando ya todos en el Aoiya tenían caras largas y cerraron el restaurante para unirse a la búsqueda Aoshi fue consciente de que Misao no haría preocupar de esa manera a las personas que quería, no importaba que tan enfadada o herida se sintiera, ella no era como él, ella no se iría sin más, no pondría sus deseos egoístas por encima de su familia.

Aoshi se dio cuenta con aprehensión que había desperdiciado tres días en buscarla. ¿No estaba ese grupo de mafiosos rondándola desde hace tiempo?, ¿no había tenido él que encargarse de dos de ellos la última vez cuando ella había salido a una misión cercana?, ¿y si la habían atrapado?

Si la habían atrapado ya estaba muerta.

Aoshi habría fallado como subordinado y aquello manchaba su reputación y orgullo, pero había algo más, Aoshi sintió algo más que apretaba dentro de él al pensar en eso. Mientras se ponía el uniforme ninja y se colocaba sus armas rememoró todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían despedido aquel día previo al festival.

La había herido, le había dicho que entrenara más, siendo así Misao no habría ido al festival, porque a pesar de que se enfadara con él o la lastimara siempre acababa haciendo lo que él le ordenaba, casi como si siguiera siendo la niña que tenía que obedecerlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Entrenar entonces, ¿a dónde habría ido?, no había dejado una nota así que lo más probable es que no pensara ir muy lejos, quizás había tomado rumbo a la montaña, era un camino pesado y al final seguro Hiko le daría algo de tomar y después de decirle que era una cabezota la alentaría a seguir adelante (porque así es como actuaba el maestro de Kenshin).

Aoshi deseó que Hiko le hubiera invitado algún trago y en vista de que Misao no sabía llevarse con el alcohol hubiera terminado con una resaca tal que no hubiera podido regresar al Aoiya, se llevaría una buena reprimenda, claro, pero estaría a salvo. Por desgracia no encontró huella de ella por todo el camino a la montaña y al llegar a la cima Hiko le dijo, perplejo, que no la había visto por ahí.

—Te ayudo a buscarla. —El maestro se puso su capa encima, se veía formidable al hacerlo—. Mi estúpido pupilo no pararía de quejarse si no lo hiciera. —Aoshi le agradeció la ayuda y entre los dos empezaron a pensar en posibilidades cada vez más tétricas.

Secuestro

Violación

Muerte

Aoshi sabía que tenía que pensar en esos escenarios, aunque solía refugiarse en la idea de que solo había hecho un berrinche, solo un berrinche que se le había salido de control y se encontraba bien, después de todo el escándalo que se había hecho le daba vergüenza regresar, o quizás se había ido con Kenshin, había mandado una nota que aún no llegaba. No compartía esos pensamientos con el maestro de Kenshin, pero se sentía mejor con ellos.

—Dijiste que tal vez su primera intención habría sido entrenar. —Ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero ni Aoshi ni Hiko planearon detener su búsqueda por eso—. ¿Pudo haber ido al bosque, no?, creo que mi estúpido pupilo dijo que la había conocido en un bosque también.

—Quizás. —Aoshi dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque el bosque era muy grande y no tenía grandes esperanzas en ello. De cualquier manera ambos se dirigieron en esa dirección y Aoshi se sintió perplejo cuando apenas entrar unos metros Hiko le señaló el suelo, había ahí una pisada, menuda como la de Misao, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera de ella.

Sin más pistas siguieron el leve rastro que cada vez era más difícil de seguir por la oscuridad, Hiko llevaba un candelabro, pero apenas iluminaba frente a sus narices. Sin embargo tampoco es que necesitaran tanta ayuda a esas alturas, Aoshi sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle con prisa cuando descubrió que las huellas tomaban fuerza, como si la persona hubiera corrido, a su lado había huellas enormes, como las de un lobo, pero uno de un tamaño que casi rozaba con la fantasía.

—Es ella. —Hiko anunció rotundo cuando el piso de lodo y musgo se vio interrumpido por un par de kunais. Aoshi respiró hondo para serenarse, olvidó que se trataba de Misao y simplemente se concentró en aquella labor de rastreo.

—Hubo una pelea, —Aoshi recogió el kunai—, con un animal enorme. Ambos se hirieron. —Había rastros de sangre que tomaban dos direcciones, pero Aoshi notó que había un pedazo de tela de la ropa de Misao colina abajo, seguro había caído rodando y se había desgarrado su ropa—. Por acá. —Los dos hombres siguieron el rastro, sangre en la tierra, sangre en las plantas, el rastro de una persona que se arrastraba, que se desmayaba, que volvía a arrastrarse, luego pasos tambaleantes, vuelta a caer al piso. Aoshi podía asegurar que aquel había sido el curso de los eventos, había pasado buena parte de su entrenamiento de niño como un ninja de rastreo.

Misao había caminado, se había arrastrado y había seguido adelante por ese camino durante tres días. Aoshi no pensó en eso, solo apretó los dientes.

—Allá. —Hiko señaló con el candelabro en la oscuridad, sonaba que corría el río más adelante. Buena chica, había logrado llegar a una fuente de agua. Aoshi apretó el paso dejando al maestro momentáneamente atrás. En la oscuridad el sonido del río era violento, pero aun así Aoshi afinó su oído lo más que pudo, finalmente escuchó una respiración fatigosa, casi la de alguien que está por morir. Dio media vuelta y caminó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos, luego se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Es ella? —Hiko alzó el candelabro tras él e iluminó a Misao, estaba tan blanca que no parecía que quedara sangre en sus venas. El hombro izquierdo tenía un torniquete, pero la ropa estaba manchada de sangre y era una suerte que otros animales salvajes no hubieran ido a por ella. Sus labios estaban resecos y ardía en fiebre. Aoshi la tomó en brazos y notó con desazón que toda ella era tan liviana como un niño pequeño.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. —Hiko declaró en una manera amable de decir que se estaba muriendo. Aoshi dio media vuelta y cargó con ella al Aoiya.

Los días que siguieron fueron caóticos, la primera semana Misao estuvo tan cerca de la muerte que nombraron a Aoshi nuevo Okashira, así, sin más. Si Misao vivía o moría era irrelevante, la organización necesitaba un líder en uso de todas sus facultades, mentales y físicas. Todos los rezos estaban con la antigua, alegre y joven Okashira, pero una organización era una organización. Aoshi aceptó el puesto estoico.

No solía ir a la habitación de Misao más que una vez cada dos o tres días y se estaba ahí dentro menos de cinco minutos. En realidad no sabía nada acerca de cuidar enfermos y como hombre no servía ni siquiera para cambiarle la ropa, bañarla o todas esas cosas de higiene que tenían que hacer las mujeres.

El médico pasaba a verla todos los días y meneaba la cabeza sugiriéndoles que se prepararan para lo peor. La herida había sido grande por lo que había perdido mucha sangre, le había pulverizado el humero y encima se había infectado, además en la caída se había hecho un esguince de tobillo (lo que explicaba porque no había podido caminar bien).

Aunque todos en el Aoiya rezaban y lloraban Misao parecía volada por la fiebre, si acaso se removía y se quejaba, pasada una semana abrió los ojos, pero el medico les sugirió que no se hicieran falsas esperanzas, la joven tenía la mirada perdida y afiebrada, era peor verla así que cuando tenía los ojos cerrados.

Hiko pasó un día y le dio algunos golpecitos en la frente, como algún cachorro travieso que en sus travesuras se hubiera lastimado, Misao abrió los ojos y lo observó atentamente, Hiko le revolvió el cabello y le acarició por detrás de las orejas, ella se dejó hacer con expresión de que aquello le gustaba, finalmente se volvió a dormir.

—Va a vivir. —Hiko se despidió—. Es como el estúpido de mi pupilo. —Aoshi se preguntó si Hiko también trataría a Kenshin cual perro cuando era más chico, pero no dijo nada. A las dos semanas finalmente Misao dijo algo con sentido, entre quejidos pidió agua y aunque los dientes le repiqueteaban contra el vaso el médico sugirió que quizás estaba pasando lo peor. Unos días después la fiebre empezó a bajar y aunque Misao tenía unas ojeras enormes y oscuras, el brazo en cabestrillo y el rostro afilado por la falta de comida todos empezaron a ser más optimistas.

La joven ninja no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado y aunque Aoshi intentó hacer que lo rememora ella estaba demasiado fatigada, no recordaba nada de un festival, no recordaba que hacía en el bosque, pero solía repetir una y otra vez que había un lobo y que le había dado en las patas y después en el ojo. Parecía confundida y cansada así que Aoshi no insistió demasiado.

Tres semanas después Misao tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y salir a tomar un poco de sol, parecía un fantasma pequeñito en su yukata blanca y con el cabello negro cayéndole suelto y enredado por la espalda. De todas maneras se cansó rápido y pidió regresar, la luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos, el olor de la naturaleza era tan fuerte que la mareaba.

Un día, cerca de completar un mes después de su accidente, Aoshi pasó a hacerle una visita. Misao estaba sentada en la cama, aunque su rostro lucía demacrado sus ojos verdes parecían presos de algún frenesí casi demente. Aoshi no pudo evitar detenerse en seco, había situaciones en las que la fiebre afectaba de por vida el raciocinio de una persona, deseó que aquello no fuera lo que le sucedía a Misao.

Para su sorpresa la joven lo saludó con amabilidad, aunque con voz fatigada, le comentó que la almohada era cómoda, la comida buena y que la estaba pasando bien, lo último no era cierto pero Aoshi no iba a hacer nada por desmentirlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao estaba inquieta, inquieta de verás. Como si alguna cosa estuviera tirando dentro de ella diciéndole "ya casi es hora, ya casi es hora", ¿hora para qué?, al final no se había muerto lo que era un alivio, pero había ciertas cosas extrañas que aún no lograba discernir del todo. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero recordaba prácticamente todo —sobre todo al lobo— y también estaba segura (de algún modo que superaba su entendimiento) que aquel no había sido un lobo normal. También había cosas que no podía negarse a sí misma, tirada en su futon, sin fuerzas siquiera para moverse había ido notando como sus sentidos se agudizaban, la vista se le afilaba, su oído se volvía asombrosamente certero, su olfato era tan bueno que llegaba a saber cosas que ningún humano normal podría.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El día de luna llena fue el peor, Misao estaba en su futon cuando empezó a revolverse, como si algo fuera la llamara, se resistió, se resistió lo más que pudo, pero al final una fuerza externa la obligó a dejar sus sabanas y a caminar como sonámbula fuera del Aoiya. Todo le dolía y se preguntó con espanto si no estaría siendo víctima nuevamente de las fiebres que la hacían alucinar. Pero el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi como un tambor y sentía algo que se le revolvía dentro pidiendo salir, Misao cerró los ojos y rogó que saliera, lo que fuera, pero que saliera de una vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba temblando, completamente desnuda dentro de un barril que se encontraba en la bodega del Aoiya, el cabello la cubría como una manta enredada y Misao lo manoteó fuera con desesperación. Ya había amanecido y no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que había hecho en la noche, pero eso no era lo más raro, lo más raro era que ya no había ninguna herida en su hombro, aunque sí que había quedado una cicatriz muy fea, Misao rotó el brazo adelante y atrás, pero nada, como si el hueso jamás se hubiera quebrado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi tenía demasiado trabajo con la organización y el entrenamiento como para seguir paso a paso la rehabilitación de Misao, sin embargo un día que se asomó por la ventana y la vio abajo regando las plantas le pareció que lo peor ya había pasado. La joven se veía bien, el color había regresado a su rostro, si bien se había vuelto bastante introvertida, algo que tenía estupefactos a todos. Bueno, Aoshi sabía de muchos casos en los que la cercanía con la muerte provocaba cambios radicales en la personalidad y ella había estado a poco de morir.

El cambio más grande probablemente había sido con su mirada, anteriormente los ojos de Misao eran juguetones y llenos de vida, pero ahora, aunque hermosos, parecía que sus ojos se perdían en algún otro sitio, un sitio del que no le hablaba a nadie. En ocasiones se sentaba en lo alto del tejado y cerraba los ojos, como si oyera todo a su alrededor con profunda concentración, a veces levantaba la nariz y parecía casi como cuando los perros buscan un olor.

Los demás habían esperado que con el paso del tiempo la antigua Misao regresara, pero ya habían pasado tres meses y no parecía que fuera a volver. Curiosamente Aoshi también extrañaba un poco aquellos días, algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que sucediera. Misao en aquel entonces era gritona, atontada y alocada, pero Aoshi sabía que verla por ahí saltando e intentando agradarle sería una constante. Ahora apenas le dirigía los saludos de rigor y cuando por alguna razón pasaban tiempos juntos no hacia ningún esfuerzo por alentar la conversación.

Cada cierto tiempo su humor se volvía incluso más inestable, los olores fuertes la mareaban, la luz le hacía daño en los ojos, se ponía irritable y sus ojos adquirían un tono que no parecía ir acorde a una joven de dieciocho años, como si encerraran tormentas. Fue más o menos una semana después de uno de esos episodios que el maestro Hiko se presentó en el Aoiya pidiendo hablar con él.

—Encontré esto. —El maestro fue al grano y sacó un traje ninja desgarrado, Aoshi se dio cuenta con sorpresa que pertenecía a Misao—. Estaba cerca de mi casa en la montaña, ya había encontrado ropa de joven antes, pero éste me llamó la atención.

—Misao está aquí y está bien. —Aoshi acababa de verla barriendo un pasillo por la mañana.

—No sé por qué uno de sus trajes estaba desgarrado cerca de mi casa, —el maestro levantó una ceja—, pero supuse que debías saberlo como su tutor. —Aoshi asintió, aunque aquello podía significar muchas cosas, un traje ninja desgarrado podía ser fruto de una batalla o de la pasión y dado que Misao estaba bien y no le habían dejado misiones desde el incidente podía ser que se tratara de lo segundo. Misao era una mujer joven que había estado a punto de morir, Aoshi no le reprocharía si tuviera una aventura, pero arriesgarse en la montaña a campo abierto eran palabras mayores.

—Esto no tiene mucho que ver con lo dije en un inicio, —el maestro se frotó el mentón—, pero he visto un lobo últimamente por mis tierras. Anda solo. —El maestro sonrió recordando—. Es condenadamente bonito, aunque algo flaco. —Luego arqueó las cejas—. Es raro que un lobo vaya por ahí solo.

—Misao dijo que el lobo que la atacó era muy grande. —Aunque la mitad de lo que Misao había dicho parecían alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre, un lobo de su tamaño en cuatro patas no parecía ser ni por asomo un animal común.

—Éste no es tan grande, —el maestro Hiko sonrió—, con esfuerzo me llega por debajo de la cintura, pero tiene algo raro e insiste en rodear mi casa. No lo veo muy seguido, pero cuando está ahí pareciera que quiere acercarse. —Aoshi se encogió de hombros desechando al lobo, le importaba más hablar con Misao acerca de cierta aventura amorosa que definitivamente tenía que parar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao se negó a hablar con Aoshi lo que sorprendió enormemente a todos, ¿pero qué iba a decirle?, ¿qué se había dado cuenta de que cada que había luna llena terminaba desnuda en algún sitio por la mañana?, creerían que estaba loca o pensarían que era sonámbula. Ni siquiera Misao sabía lo que le pasaba y era tal el peso de su desesperación que en ocasiones le daban ganas de llorar.

¿Qué hacía en las noches durante la luna llena?, no lo sabía, pero al otro día el cabello le había crecido un montón, las uñas se le habían afilado y a veces tenía marcas extrañas, arañones en las palmas de las manos, moretones, y en una ocasión había despertado llena de plumas; después de eso alguien había dicho en un local cercano que un animal había entrado en la noche y había matado un par de gallinas.

Misao estaba aterrorizada, ¿se desnudaba en la noche para matar gallinas?, ¿y si alguien la veía?, había llegado al extremo de amarrarse a un pilar cuando llegaba la luna llena, pero al otro día vuelta a aparecer desnuda en algún sitio y la cuerda desgarrada. Lo de aparecer desnuda en sitios extraños tampoco era agradable, Misao tenía que urdir todo tipo de planes para colarse sin que la vieran a un sitio seguro y en una ocasión había robado una manta de un tendero para cubrirse.

Todo eso era horrible.

Misao tenía la infantil idea de que si se encontraba nuevamente con el lobo del bosque podría preguntarle algo, o por lo menos entender. Pero no. Del lobo nada, y eso que había entrado de noche en el bosque casi, casi pidiendo ser devorada si con eso volvía a verlo. Como consecuencia de sus largas caminatas nocturnas en el día tenía sueño y mal humor. Todo en ella se estaba trastornando.

¿A quién pedirle ayuda?, le daba vergüenza hablar con Okina acerca de aparecer desnuda por ahí y Aoshi, que era la persona más inteligente y sabía que conocía, le había terminado de partir el corazón al interesarse tan poco en su recuperación, encima de eso cuando ella estaba muriendo él había pasado a ser el nuevo Okashira, como si todo el esfuerzo que había puesto hasta entonces no mereciera siquiera una explicación, aquello realmente le dolía.

Pero si mataba gallinas como una trastornada en la noche, ¿no podría también herir a alguien más?, tenía los conocimientos y la agilidad como para asesinar a un civil sin problema, aquello la llenaba de pánico.

Había intentado hablar de sus preocupaciones con el doctor, consultándolo como si se tratara de otra persona, pero el médico había dicho que una enfermedad así podría tratarse de un peligroso problema mental y que la persona en cuestión debía ser encerrada por su seguridad y la de los que lo rodeaban.

Misao lloró. Últimamente había llorado más que en toda su vida. La última noche de luna llena se amarró con unas esposas de policía (que hábilmente le había hurtado a uno de los subordinados de Saito) al otro día amaneció desnuda en un sitio que no reconoció, las muñecas le dolían horriblemente y al verlas descubrió que estaban rojas y amoratadas.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —La voz la asustó y levantó la mirada aturdida, frente a ella estaba Hiko, el maestro de Kenshin, con gesto de fastidio le arrojó una sábana que Misao apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo que la cara le explotaba de rubor—. Si quieres tener una aventura amorosa no uses mi granero para hacerlo.

—Yo no…

—Y haz el favor de ponerte ropa cuando termines con tus asuntos. —El maestro se veía enfadado, Misao abrió la boca para defenderse, pero supo que no tenía nada que decir así que bajó la mirada, quizás es que lo poco de corazón que tenía se terminó de quebrar porque el maestro se sentó a un lado de ella y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza—. Es bueno ser joven, pero aunque seas una ninja alguien podría atacarte, estas desnuda en la casa de un hombre solo, como soy yo no pasa nada, pero no puedes ser tan inconsciente. ¿Es tu amante tan apasionado para que hagas todo esto por él? —Misao negó con la cabeza, no había ningún amante, pero nadie iba a creerle.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi recibió a Misao de manos de Hiko Seijuro, como alguna clase de chiquilla traviesa que se había ido a jugar con los mozos en el campo y cuyo tío había tenido que traerla de vuelta a punta de regaños. Aoshi estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de hablar. Hiko pareció notarlo así que aligeró el ambiente hablándole acerca de que la noche anterior también había visto al hermoso lobo, es más, se había acercado tanto que había descubierto que era una loba, tenía el pelaje asombrosamente plateado y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Aoshi fingía escucharlo, pero su mano se encontraba apresando con fuerza la muñeca de Misao quien no decía ni una palabra en su defensa. ¡Desnuda en la casa de un hombre!, aquello era una afrenta para cualquier mujer, Misao no estaba en medio de una misión y aunque los ninjas eran muy laxos con las relaciones sexuales Aoshi hubiera esperado un poco de mesura por su parte.

No sabía qué clase de amante tenía la joven, pero se hacía una idea, un hombre que la zarandeaba tanto por las muñecas que se las hería, un hombre que se desaparecía por la mañana antes de que ella despertara y que evidentemente no la amaba pues no le importaba su protección y seguridad.

¿Por qué una mujer fuerte, capaz y bonita como lo era Misao habría acabado con un hombre así?, una voz en su interior parecía decir con cada vez más fuerza "porque tú eres así y ella te amaba", el amor que le tenía Misao evidentemente estaba en el pasado, ahora un hombre suficientemente calculador había quebrado sus defensas en el momento más vulnerable. Ciertamente él nunca había sido muy abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Misao, quizás ella había idealizado a un hombre que no parecía tratarla más que con desdén, quizás por eso no esperaba recibir amor de regreso.

Finalmente Hiko y Aoshi se despidieron, Misao no dijo nada cuando Aoshi tiró de ella hacía el templo, quería regañarla, eso seguro.

—No sé quién es, pero no vas a volver a verlo. —Aoshi declaró con firmeza—. Es una orden. —En otras circunstancias que le ordenara a quien ver hubiera sido una afrenta, pero Misao estaba mucho más allá de eso.

—No es como que yo quiera verlo… —Su voz fue mucho muy débil, aun llevaba un viejo traje de niño que Hiko le había prestado, el pantalón corto le apretaba horriblemente los muslos. Aoshi giró a verla, en sus ojos había una controlada cólera.

—¿Te obliga?, ¿qué te obligó a hacer? —Nunca en su vida Misao había visto a Aoshi tan enojado, y era aún más terrible porque era una cólera fría, casi asesina. La sujetó por los hombros y aunque no la apretó a Misao le pareció que podía quebrarla en cualquier instante.

—Usted no entendería. —Giró la mirada, aunque se lo contara Aoshi creería que estaba protegiendo a ese invisible amante.

—Explícamelo entonces. —A destiempo Aoshi se dio cuenta de qué se lo estaba ordenando como si se tratara de algún asunto oficial, como si ella tuviera la obligación de decírselo. Era su tutor, cierto, pero ella tenía dieciocho años, en el mundo de los ninjas ya no había necesidad de un protector a esa edad. Misao pareció llegar a la misma conclusión porque alzó la mirada y lo miró fijo a los ojos, hasta ese momento Aoshi notó las ojeras oscuras y la mirada cansada y atormentada.

—No. —Ni siquiera había rebeldía, solo cansancio, mucho cansancio. Aoshi la soltó.

—Te prohíbo volver a verlo Misao. —Y como líder era algo que si podía exigir. Misao negó lentamente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiko Seijuro realmente no era bueno tratando con las mujeres, no es que le hubieran hecho falta (la verdad sea dicha), las mujeres solían hacer cola para meterse en su futon y él no se hacía mucho del rogar. Pero las conversaciones con ellas, la convivencia mutua… esas cosas no estaban hechas para él; la persona que más tiempo había vivido con él era Kenshin y al final el niño había salido prácticamente huyendo de su lado (era mentira eso de pelear por bellos ideales, Kenshin se había ido cansado de tanta burla, estaba seguro).

Por eso todo ese asunto con la pequeña ninja del Aoiya lo tenía bastante fastidiado, Misao Makimachi era de esas chicas saltarinas y alegres que estaban bien para tener de compañía una tarde, jamás en su vida habría pensado que tendría que llevarla de regreso a su casa como alguna clase de muchacha díscola del pueblo.

Para colmo el guardián de semejante joven era ni más ni menos que Aoshi Shinomori, Hiko estaba seguro que al orgullo y honorabilidad de Aoshi no le caería eso en gracia, de por sí el ninja era la clase de hombre que intentaba no figurar demasiado en la vida de nadie.

De cualquier manera Hiko creyó que aquella sería la primera y última vez que tendría que llevar a cabo tan engorrosa tarea, Aoshi la regañaría tanto que la joven tendría que sentar cabeza sí o sí… o al menos eso había pensado, porque cerca de un mes después volvió a descubrir a la pequeña pecadora dormida desnuda, esta vez hecha un ovillo sobre una manta en el suelo donde tenía su taller de alfarería.

Hiko la despertó de malos modos, la envolvió en una de sus capas y estaba por llevarla nuevamente con Aoshi cuando ella lloró de tal modo que no le quedó de otra que sentarse a su lado y dejarla desahogarse.

Al final había actuado como un viejo alcornoque y la había ayudado a regresar al Aoiya sin decirle nada a Aoshi; el ninja era un hombre sereno, pero Hiko no hubiera encontrado extraño que pasara a un castigo físico ante la rebeldía que la joven había mostrado. Y realmente Hiko no tenía ningún deseo de que se castigara a Misao, ya bastante debía tener con un amante que la trataba de manera tan burda. Las mujeres cuando se enamoraban sí que perdían todo el sentido común.

Pasaron varias semanas y Hiko olvidó a la pequeña desnudista del Aoiya, pero una noche que había luna llena salió a bañarse al río, era un gusto que se daba de vez en cuando, era un hombre solo en un paraje prácticamente abandonado así que podía tener el río como baño personal. Mientras estaba ahí, desnudo con el agua corriéndole encima, giró la mirada y notó que la loba que de vez en cuando rondaba por ahí lo estaba observando desde la orilla. No parecía con ánimos de atacarlo pero aun así Hiko salió del agua, se puso rápidamente la ropa y sujetó su espada.

—¿Eres una buena loba, cierto? —El animal lo observó con recelo, estaban a mano porque él tampoco le tenía confianza. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima Hiko se dirigió a su casa, para su desconcierto la loba lo siguió, a lo mejor sí que quería zampárselo.

Hiko se detuvo, la loba le mostró los dientes, tenía unos colmillos larguísimos y afilados, era una lástima porque era un animal precioso, pero si lo atacaba no iba a tener ninguna compasión.

—Te recomiendo que no te acerques más. —Hiko se sentó en una piedra frente a su casa, la loba también se sentó y ambos se vieron con fijeza un buen rato. Aquello era absurdo, estaba compitiendo con una bestia sin razonamiento.

—Me voy a dormir. —Hiko se puso de pie, la loba alzó las orejas en actitud recelosa—. Si tienes frío puedes meterte al granero. —Señaló una puerta abierta en la parte de atrás—. A veces viene una chiquilla que se desnuda, pero no te la comas. —El pensamiento se le ocurrió en el último momento. Casi siempre cuando venía la loba Misao tenía sus encuentros amorosos y terminaba desnuda por ahí, era una suerte que no se la hubiera topado.

—Como sea, buenas noches. —Sin prestarle más atención al animal entró a su casa y se preparó para dormir, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando escuchó gruñidos y ruido de pelea, afuera la loba se había enredado con el alambre de la cerca y forcejeaba desesperada para sacar su pata, al final lo logró pero aulló adolorida cuando de su pata delantera salió sangre que lamió con dolor. Hiko la notó renquear por toda la parte delantera de la casa y —para su sorpresa— vio cómo se metía cojeando al granero. A lo mejor era una loba más inteligente de lo que parecía.

Horas más tarde, cuando amaneció, Hiko tomó su espada y con un suspiro se dirigió al granero, esperaba que la loba ya se hubiera ido, pero por si las dudas lo mejor era tomar precauciones. Con cautela se asomó por la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Misao tumbada en la paja, su cuerpo desnudo brillaba con la tenue luz del amanecer, el cabello negro apenas le cubría parcialmente un seno… y había sangre en su brazo derecho…

Hiko corrió hacia ella y la zarandeó por los hombros para verificar que aún se encontraba viva, ella gritó y aquello fue una confusión donde él le preguntaba si la loba no la había atacado y ella chillaba que la soltara.

—Había una loba aquí anoche. —Hiko se sacó la playera y se la pasó, casi como un acto rutinario, ella se la puso aun temblando y furiosamente sonrojada—. Pensé que te había atacado por la sangre en tu brazo.

—No… —Misao se apretó la herida con la otra mano, pero sus ojos lo evitaron. Hiko recordó que la loba se había herido la pata delantera, aunque no recordaba si había sido la derecha o la izquierda, también notó que ella estaba demasiado avergonzada ante su desnudez como para pensar que un amante lograría convencerla de permanecer desnuda y vulnerable en un sitio como aquel.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a la loba? —Hiko le preguntó con curiosidad, ella negó con la cabeza, parecía desconsolada, atormentada y muy infeliz—. Qué raro, —el maestro la observó fijamente—, cada vez que veo a la loba tú apareces por aquí. —Pero Misao, como solía hacerlo últimamente, no contestó.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi estaba haciendo algo que no había hecho jamás en su vida: Estaba siguiendo a Misao. El maestro Hiko le había dado un mensaje muy críptico, que aproximadamente en un mes Misao iba a salir del Aoiya antes del anochecer y que debía seguirla. Para ser sinceros Aoshi no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, pero estaba seguro que ningún hombre permitiría que su protegida fuera tratada de esa manera. El amante de Misao iba a escuchar un par de cosas.

Como lo había predicho el maestro Hiko Misao salió del Aoiya con aire furtivo una noche de luna llena, tenía un semblante atormentado y asustado, Aoshi tuvo deseos de estrangular a alguien, si acaso había alguna persona que la estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería, si había alguien que se había aprovechado de ella… parecía que su visión se volvía roja de solo pensarlo así que tuvo que serenarse.

Misao avanzó con paso tan rápido que apenas pudo seguirla, dio vueltas caprichosas y finalmente tomó rumbo a la montaña, para esas instancias estaba llorando mientras se estrujaba los hombros y Aoshi sintió tanta rabia que si su amante hubiera aparecido lo hubiera asesinado antes de que pudiera decir nada. Quizás fue por sus violentas emociones que no comprendió lo que ocurrió, de pronto Misao desapareció entre el follaje y menos de un minuto después una hermosa loba apareció en el camino, no pareció notarlo y siguió el camino como si se dirigiera a la casa del maestro Hiko.

Aturdido Aoshi se internó en el follaje, pero lo que descubrió lo dejó pasmado, ahí estaba la ropa de Misao, un poco desgarrada, pero no había rastros de sangre ni nada que indicara una pelea, por más que buscó Aoshi no encontró huellas, no encontró rastros humanos, pero justo de ahí salía el rastro de la loba.

Era idiota siquiera pensarlo.

Aun así siguió el camino hasta llegar a casa del maestro. Hiko estaba sentado en una piedra dándole forma a alguna talla de madera, la loba estaba casi a cien metros, viéndolo con recelo.

—Es un animal hermoso, ¿cierto? —El maestro Hiko señaló a la loba quien pareció afilar la mirada en la oscuridad.

—Lo es. —Aoshi se paró a unos pasos, sin acabar de creer en esos ojos verdes que parecían refulgir en la noche.

—Aun así creo que es más hermosa por las mañanas.

—¿Qué cambia por las mañanas? —Aoshi sintió un pulso recorrer sus dedos.

—Oh, tienes que verla. —El maestro se puso de pie—. ¿Podrías no perderla de vista hasta que sea de mañana? —Aoshi asintió despacio con la cabeza.

… **.**

En todos sus años como ninja Aoshi nunca había escuchado algo como eso, ni siquiera en los libros de artes oscuras. De hecho, de no ser porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

Misao estaba desnuda en el granero de Hiko, su cabello negro le caía por la espalda enredándose en espirales, su seno blanco coronado por un pezón rosa se mostraba vulnerable y sensual sin ninguna clase de recato, sus muslos suaves y delicados ocultaban apenas el vello entre sus piernas. Aquella escena tentaba a cualquier hombre a tomarla y Aoshi hubiera estado furioso de descubrirla de no ser porque apenas unos minutos antes ahí no había una mujer durmiendo si no una hermosa loba de pelaje plateado.

Aun así era más hermosa por las mañanas.

Aoshi se quitó la parte superior de su traje ninja mientras se acercaba a ella, sabía que lo correcto era dejar de verla, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, como si hubiera caído en alguna especie de hechizo. No la despertó, prefirió cubrirla con cuidado y acomodarle el cuello para que no se lo torciera, ella suspiró contra su mano, Aoshi se apresuró a dejarla y salir de ahí.

El maestro Hiko estaba afuera, preparando agua para un té en un pequeño fuego.

—Nunca había escuchado algo así. —Aoshi carraspeó.

—Yo tampoco. —El maestro Hiko se encogió de hombros—. Sí que había escuchado leyendas de personas que podían transformarse en animales, pero creí que era una fantasía.

—No parece que ella sea consciente de esto. —Aoshi recordó los ojos recelosos de la loba

—Creo que no. —Hiko dio un suspiro—. Si algo de esto se sabe van a querer estudiarla, llevársela con los extranjeros a que le saquen sangre con esas agujas que tienen. —El maestro suspiró—. O encadenarla a algún circo ambulante.

—¿Cómo sabía que ocurriría en un mes? —Aoshi lo miró de reojo, Hiko sintió deseos de suspirar, con lo inteligente que era Aoshi debía haber esperado que preguntara algo así.

—Tu pequeña desnudista me ha visitado dos veces más desde la ocasión en que te la lleve de vuelta. —El rostro de Aoshi era estoico, pero Hiko notó que apretaba un poco los dientes, bueno, él no tenía la culpa de todo eso ni ella tampoco, Aoshi no podía simplemente ir y ponerse celoso.

—¿El periodo es de treinta días? —Sin embargo el ninja siguió hablando con la voz impasible de siempre.

—De hecho, —Hiko dio un parpadeó, acababa de pensarlo, pero ahora que caía…—, creo que siempre ha pasado en luna llena. —El maestro pareció que fuera a decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso soltó un suspiro y señaló a lo lejos—. Tu mujercita se está escapando. —Aoshi giró la mirada, Misao estaba caminando rápidamente en dirección contraria a ellos, con los brazos se apretaba el cuerpo como si se protegiera a sí misma, se había puesto la playera que Aoshi le había dejado encima, pero aun así la prenda apenas alcanzaba a taparle hasta medio muslo.

Aoshi caminó tras ella, no le costó mucho alcanzarla, ella estaba descalza y sus pasos eran erráticos.

—Misao. —Pero ella no se detuvo—. Misao. —En su lugar caminó más rápido—. Misao. —Aoshi la sujetó de la muñeca para detenerla, ella soltó un sollozo, Aoshi no la había escuchado llorar desde que había creído que Kaoru Kamiya estaba muerta. Las lágrimas estaban bajando por su rostro y su cuerpo se estremecía con los quejidos, Aoshi notó lo delgada que estaba, lo ojerosa, lo triste e infeliz que lucía. También notó que se encogía sobre sí misma evitando su mirada, sin hablarle, sin siquiera intentar explicarle lo que sucedía, sufriendo en silencio.

—Misao. —Y él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, nunca había logrado comunicarse correctamente con ella—. Sé lo que te sucede. —Misao dejó de llorar, casi como si la hubieran obligado a detenerse en seco, Aoshi sintió que la muñeca que retenía en su mano se ponía fría, como hielo.

—Sí. —La joven levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban vacíos, de sentimiento, de vida y de felicidad—. Tengo un amante señor Aoshi. —Aoshi la soltó, ella se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Algo se había roto entre los dos… o quizás ese algo nunca había existido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se pasó aquel mes buscando información, siguiendo pistas vagas, reuniendo los pocos escritos que había diseminados en armarios viejos. Al final la única información que concordaba era la que se refería a los licántropos: se trataba de una especie de enfermedad transmitida por la mordida, la persona afectada se transformaba durante la noche de luna llena y perdía el control de sus pensamientos, acciones y comportamiento. Era común que al día siguiente amanecieran desnudos y sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Durante la noche de luna llena solían tener comportamientos animales guiados muy vagamente por sus emociones más fuertes de cuando eran humanos.

Misao había ido varias veces a la montaña de Hiko, ¿habría una razón en particular?... cada que pensaba en eso Aoshi sentía una vaga molestia. De cualquier manera aquello había sido todo lo que había conseguido, los licántropos solían morir debido a que eran confundidos con lobos enormes y salvajes, si morían siendo lobos no volvían a su forma humana así que nadie podía darse cuenta de que en realidad había muerto una persona.

No había cura.

Quizás por eso aún no se lo decía a Misao, el golpe había sido duro para él, ella no parecía tener la fuerza para aguantar una noticia así en esos momentos. Pero ¿acaso era mejor tenerla en la ignorancia?, Misao estaba cambiando, como si se dirigiera lentamente a su autodestrucción sin poder detenerse. En el pasado él había pasado por lo mismo, se había unido a Shishio sabiendo que ensuciaba su alma, que se perdía a sí mismo. En aquel entonces ella lo había salvado, las lágrimas que ella había derramado por él lo habían rescatado y al volver al Aoiya su abrazo lo había convencido de que volvía a su hogar.

Una joven ingenua y entusiasta había logrado hacer eso por él, ¿no podía él hacerlo ahora por ella?

La luna llena bañó sus facciones cuando salió por la ventana, volvió a verla caminar aturdida, temblando y llorando camino a la montaña. Era curioso, en cuanto se transformó en loba pareció olvidar sus malestares.

Aoshi la siguió despacio, dándole su espacio para que no se sintiera amenazada, aun así la loba giró a verlo un par de veces, aunque no parecía precisamente recelosa. Finalmente llegó hasta la casa de Hiko y se hizo un ovillo varios metros enfrente.

—¿Vas a ser un niñero de lobo? —Hiko estaba tomando sake en el corredor, Aoshi no contestó y el maestro arqueó las dos cejas—. Bueno, es un animal tan hermoso que se lo merece. Además la vista de la mañana bien vale la pena.

—Misao es mi importante subordinada. —Aoshi replicó con frialdad, pero Hiko se rio, lo hizo como si se estuviera burlando de un niño.

—Si no te gusta la escena de la mañana es que algo falla en ti como hombre.

—La conozco desde que es una niña. —Aoshi apretó los dientes, generalmente nadie se metía con él en el ámbito de los sentimientos (de vez en cuando Kenshin hacia una leve tentativa, pero ni siquiera él era tan entrometido).

—Lo que digas. —Hiko volvió a reírse, pero luego frunció el ceño extrañado y le hizo un leve gesto a Aoshi con la cabeza, al girar el joven ninja se encontró a la loba a escasos pasos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Creo que le gustas. —Aoshi no sabía si se refería exclusivamente a Misao en su versión animal o en su versión humana también. Le gustara o no aquel animal podía lastimarlo con relativa facilidad si le daba confianzas.

—¿Por qué no hablas un poco con ella? —Hiko bostezó y se levantó ante la atenta mirada de la loba, parecía que a él no le tenía tanta confianza—. Me voy a dormir. —Y no le preocupo para nada dejar al joven ninja con una loba a escasos dos pasos de distancia.

En cuanto el maestro entró en su casa Aoshi respiró hondo y giró a ver a la loba, sus ojos eran verdes, los mismos ojos de Misao antes de que pasara toda aquella situación, unos ojos hermosos y vivaces.

Aoshi se encontró a sí mismo hablándole, le contó sobre la información que había encontrado, le dijo que no había cura, se disculpó con ella por no haber ido al festival y finalmente le prometió que la cuidaría para siempre. Cuando terminó de hablar la loba suspiró, se acercó hasta él y le lamió una mano, Aoshi se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar cuando ella se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Solo hasta entonces fue consciente con dolorosa certeza de que Misao aun lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que cuando era una loba no podía olvidarlo.

Aoshi no la tocó, no volvió a hablar, se quedó ahí sentado con la mirada fija al frente hasta que salió lentamente el sol, solo hasta entonces giró la mirada hacía la mujer hermosa que dormía en el suelo a su lado, belleza desnuda de pestañas largas y cintura breve. Y se dio cuenta que nada fallaba en él como hombre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao abrió los ojos porque alguien la estaba mirando fijamente, era una habilidad que tenían todos los ninjas entrenados en el Oniwabanshu, lo que los volvía tan peligrosos cuando estaban en misión. Un ninja Oniwabanshu no era vulnerable ni siquiera cuando dormía.

En cuanto despertó su cuerpo le mandó información vaga, le dolían las extremidades como si hubiera dormido sobre el piso, se había torcido el cuello, Aoshi estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola fijamente… estaba desnuda…

La vergüenza que sintió fue tan grande que creyó que moriría, muchas veces en el pasado había anunciado felizmente que solo le mostraría su cuerpo desnudo a su amado señor Aoshi, pero a la hora de la hora lo cierto es que sus formas breves y poco desarrolladas solo le causaban pudor.

—¡Ah! —Aturdida se hizo un puñito en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza, el corazón le latía como loco, quería morirse, quería morirse.

—Misao. —Aoshi se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le tocó el hombro desnudo, Misao se encogió, ¿ahora qué?, ¿la reñiría de nuevo?, ¿la sacudiría hasta que confesara el nombre de su supuesto amante?, ¿la estaba observando desnuda como parte de su castigo?—. ¿Estas bien?

—Usted me está viendo desnuda. —Sintió que la voz le salía en un hilo—. ¿Le parece que estoy bien? —Tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar. Escuchó como Aoshi se desprendía de su gabardina para después pasar a arroparla con ella, aunque no es que importara mucho a esas alturas, él ya la había visto.

—Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. —Pero tozudamente Misao no levantó el rostro, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Qué estaba completamente loca y tenían que encerrarla?, ¿Qué era una exhibicionista?, ¿Qué le repugnaba?—. Mírame. —Aoshi le levantó el mentón con los nudillos, Misao intentó parecer desafiante, pero la idea se perdía cuando apenas podía retener las lágrimas—. No llores. —Se lo ordenó, como cuando era una niña y le decía que tenía que terminarse la sopa.

—No estoy llorando. —Misao apretó los dientes y levantó la cabeza con orgullo, al hacerlo la gabardina se resbaló y Aoshi pudo ver el inicio de sus senos blancos. Le sorprendió haber pensado que podía tener un amante, haber pensado que él soportaría que lo tuviera.

—Sé lo que está sucediendo contigo, no es tu culpa. —Los ojos de ella se abrieron grandes, como si batallaran con la idea de la esperanza—. Escúchame bien porque es difícil de creer. —Sí, era difícil de creer, cuando Aoshi terminó de explicarle Misao aún no podía entender que fuera cierto, lo miró fijo a los ojos, viéndolo sin ver, como si recapacitara en algo que había pasado anteriormente.

—Señor Aoshi… creo que le debo al local de al lado un par de gallinas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Aoshi le preguntó a Misao si había alguna razón por la que subiera a la montaña de Hiko su respuesta fue distraída.

—"No sabía qué me pasaba, pero creí que era menos fácil que lastimara a alguien en un lugar tan solo". —Aoshi se sintió ligeramente sorprendido al notar que esa respuesta lo calmaba. En aquellos días había creído que quizás acudía a la cabaña del maestro en forma de loba por algún deseo oculto, quizás por alguna atracción física que ni siquiera había reconocido.

Misao por otro lado tenía pensamientos de otra índole, había sido ligeramente fantasiosa durante su vida, no podía negarlo. Creía en historias de amor que vencían cualquier obstáculo, en que algún día Aoshi le sonreiría brillantemente y que si se esforzaba un poco encontraría una felicidad infinita y enorme solo para ella. Si había soñado con disparates como esos suponía que era entendible que le creyera a Aoshi cuando le decía que en realidad se convertía en un lobo por las noches. Es decir, era ridículo, pero seguía siendo mejor que la opción de pensar que estaba enloqueciendo.

Ser un lobo no podía ser tan malo, de hecho si Misao lograra controlarse siendo un lobo hubiera sido fantástico, se habría convertido en el mejor espía ninja habido y por haber, por desgracia cuando se volvía un animal perdía cualquier control y al otro día era como si su mente se encontrara en blanco. Una lástima de verdad. El hecho de que no hubiera cura había sido un descalabro, pero no demasiado grande. A Misao le había asustado no saber lo que ocurría con ella, pero ahora lo sabía, podía tomar precauciones.

Lo sentía por la Misao loba, pero se había pasado todo ese mes construyendo una prisión junto al templo, no, prisión era una palabra demasiado fuerte, lo dejaría en "habitación de retiro", si hasta sonaba un poco romántico. No era demasiado grande, pero por ahora habría que conformarse, ya después lo expandiría, lo que importaba en esos momentos era que no pudiera escapar.

—Siento como si hablara de otra persona. —Misao murmuró con un suspiro. Hasta ahora la Misao loba solo había atacado un par de gallinas y había escandalizado un poco al maestro Hiko con su desnudez por las mañanas. Tenía gracia… Misao se preguntó qué diría Kenshin si le decía que su maestro la había visto desnuda unas tres veces, seguro lanzaría un "¡Oro!" y se pondría rojo. Aunque a ser sincera el maestro había parecido enfadado durante aquellas ocasiones… Misao dejó el martillo en el aire, evidentemente si el maestro Hiko hubiera mostrado algo de curiosidad en ella se hubiera avergonzado muchísimo, pero su falta completa de interés también era un poco insultante… por no decir triste.

Bueno, Aoshi también la había visto desnuda (dos veces para su profundo horror) y tampoco él parecía nada impresionado, casi como si tuviera que aguantar el espectáculo bochornoso de alguna niña desinhibida. Misao negó con la cabeza y siguió trabajando, la loba se había escapado de las cuerdas y de las esposas de Saito, pero dudaba mucho que lograra salir de aquel cuarto. El problema aquí era que cuando se acercaba el día de luna llena Misao no podía estar encerrada, algo más primitivo que ella la empujaba fuera, la obligaba a correr y buscar la naturaleza y la libertad.

No podía ser de otra manera, iba a tener que pedirle a Aoshi que la confinara. Todo aquello era bochornoso, por decir lo menos. Pero hasta el momento Aoshi y el maestro Hiko eran los únicos que sabían de su problema, no había querido comunicárselo a los del Aoiya porque intuía lo tristes que se pondrían (aunque se acabarían enterando de cualquier manera).

—Ah. —Misao se pasó un brazo por la sudorosa frente, viéndolo en perspectiva era bueno que hubiera dejado de ser la Okashira, en los últimos días ni siquiera había ayudado en el restaurante, apoyándose en su aire distante de los últimos días había salido todas las mañanas muy temprano y regresado al atardecer. Nadie preguntaba nada y Misao se los agradecía… aunque varias veces había querido decirle a Shiro que le echara una mano. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que hacer un corralito para lobo resultara tan difícil?. Con un jadeo cansado giró la mirada arriba y notó con turbación que Aoshi la estaba observando desde lo alto del templo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —El hombre preguntó con semblante serio, a Misao jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle que la auxiliara en semejante tarea.

—No es necesario, gracias señor Aoshi. —Por lo mismo contestó casi en automático y sin pensar. Aoshi le dirigió una larga mirada, luego (y pese a su negativa) bajó las largas escaleras y se colocó al lado de ella, dando una mirada juiciosa a su trabajo, Misao se sintió nerviosa.

—Has puesto la tranca para asegurar la puerta por fuera. —El ninja observó.

—Sí. —Misao sacó con dificultad el aire de sus pulmones, estaba cansada—. Si no fuera mucha molestia para usted me gustaría pedirle que me encerrara aquí cuando… ya sabe.

—Si ocurre algún accidente te quedarías atrapada. —Aoshi observó las paredes que Misao había reforzado, el cuarto era pequeño y oscuro.

—Por lo que me ha contado soy más o menos lista siendo loba. —Misao dio dos golpecitos en la puerta—. Me da miedo que sea capaz de quitar la tranca, además, —Misao se sonrojó ligeramente—, dudo mucho que pueda encerrarme a mí misma aquí… me parece que me escaparía mientras sigo siendo humana.

—¿Quieres que te atrape aquí dentro? —Aoshi colocó la mano sobre la pared de madera.

—Esperaba… —Misao se dio cuenta que aún no se lo había pedido—. Esperaba que pudiera hacerlo…

—Lo haré si pones la tranca por dentro.

—Pero señor Aoshi. —Misao se rio—. Eso es ridículo, se quedaría encerrado usted también. —La sonrisa se murió en sus labios cuando él la miró y se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando—. Podría lastimarlo. No lo haré.

—Entonces vas a tener que encontrar a otra persona.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi en realidad no buscaba preocupar a Misao, mucho menos ponerla en una encrucijada. La razón por la que había pedido estar ahí adentro con ella, era justo por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Misao estaba llorando, conteniéndose apenas para no arañarlo mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura—. Déjeme salir.

—No puedes, lo sabes. —Su voz fue dura, pero Misao ni siquiera se lo tomó en cuenta, tenía los verdes ojos extraviados en aquella oscuridad que era el diminuto cuarto donde se encontraban.

—Déjeme ir, no puedo quedarme aquí, ¿no lo entiende? —Esta vez lo arañó, le arañó los brazos desde los codos hasta las muñecas, de sus ojos salía un torrente de lágrimas—. Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Aoshi sabía que los licántropos necesitaban el contacto con la naturaleza, que en ocasiones buscaban saciar su sed de caza y sangre, que a veces incluso copulaban con otros lobos, Misao solo buscaba seguir la naturaleza que tan violentamente golpeaba en sus venas.

—No puedes.

—¡Déjeme salir! —Misao aulló y Aoshi le cubrió la boca con la mano poniéndola de espaldas contra él. El templo estaba relativamente lejos del Aoiya, pero no descartaba que alguien pudiera escucharlos, sabía que eso pasaría, por eso había rechazado la idea de quedarse afuera.

Misao gimoteó contra su mano y Aoshi notó que se mordía los labios hasta sacarse sangre para aguantar el deseo de morderlo. Cada vez era más entrada la noche, dentro de poco ocurriría. Solo tenían que aguantar un poco más.

Misao pataleó con furia, aunque en ningún momento sus golpes fueron dirigidos a herirlo, era valiente y tenaz, siempre lo había sido. Y mucho más noble que él.

Finalmente Aoshi sintió un cambio en su cuerpo y la soltó, Misao salió corriendo a una esquina como si fuera a ponerse a vomitar, en la oscuridad apenas fue vagamente consciente de la transformación que sufría, hubo un triste gemido humano que se convirtió en un aullido inseguro, luego Aoshi pudo percibir unas patas que rascaban la tierra insistentemente.

—No vas a poder salir. —Se lo advirtió aunque dudaba que pudiera entenderlo—Hiciste muy bien este lugar, hay un cimiento de piedra debajo. —La loba, no obstante no se rindió. Aoshi se sentó a observarla. Cuatro horas después finalmente el animal se cansó de sus intentos infructuosos de escapar, se sentó en el suelo y aulló lastimeramente.

Eso no lo había tenido en cuenta, no podía simplemente ir y taparle el hocico como lo había hecho con la boca de Misao para que no hiciera ruido. Aoshi se dio cuenta que no había nada ahí para entretenerla: ni comida, ni agua, ni siquiera un poco de paja para que se tendiera. Solo estaba él y sus espadas (Misao le había dicho que aquella era la única manera en la que aceptaría que se quedaran ambos en la misma habitación, aunque él no tenía intenciones de usarlas).

—Misao. —Aoshi se había pasado ese mes leyendo acerca de los lobos, en el pasado algunos ninjas habían logrado domarlos, aunque el entrenamiento iniciaba cuando el lobo era un cachorro, Misao estaba bastante lejos de serlo—. Ven aquí. —Se palmeó el muslo y la loba lo miró con recelo, a lo mejor pensaba que le estaba invitando a comérselo. La próxima debía traer comida, iniciar un entrenamiento a base de recompensas. De cualquier manera luego de un largo escrutinio la loba se acostó a dormir a unos metros de él, parecía fastidiada por el encierro, pero aparentemente había llegado a la conclusión que no había escapatoria.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana un pequeño resquicio de luz empezó a entrar por el techo de aquel cuarto, adentro todavía estaba oscuro, pero Aoshi pudo ver como las patas peludas se volvían piernas delicadas, las orejas desaparecían y en su lugar brotaba largo y sedoso cabello negro, el hechizo había terminado y tendida en el suelo de tierra se encontraba la más bella joven desnuda que hubiera visto nunca.

Aoshi la miró detalladamente, sus pies pequeños, sus piernas suaves, su vientre liso, aquellos delicados senos que esta vez se mostraban libremente y subían y bajaban con cada respiración, sus brazos tendidos hacia arriba como en esas pinturas eróticas que en ocasiones vendían en los mercados. La miró tanto y con tanta intensidad que Misao acabó por despertarse, enseguida enrojeció violentamente y se ovilló en sí misma cubriéndose como podía. Aoshi había llevado una capa con él y se la tendió rozando apenas sus dedos.

—Necesitamos traer un poco de paja, agua, comida y sabanas. —Su voz fue tan eficiente y profesional como siempre.

—Oh. —Misao estaba demasiado avergonzada como para levantar la vista—. ¿Di muchos problemas?

—Quisiste escapar. —Aoshi señaló las marcas de patas en la tierra, pero Misao le estaba viendo los arañazos en los brazos. Turbada se apretujó más en la capa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao había hecho unas cuantas mejoras a su "habitación del mes", en realidad todo aquello había sido pensando en la comodidad de Aoshi más que en la suya (ella no recordaba nada de todas formas). También había pasado a ver al maestro Hiko y darle las gracias por todos los inconvenientes, el hombre la había visto risueño, como si supiera algo que ella no.

—¿Le gustan a tu señor Aoshi las mañanas? —Misao no supo qué responder, no creía que ver los amaneceres le causara a Aoshi una sensación especial y sí lo hacía no era la clase de hombre que lo exteriorizara. El maestro se había vuelto a reír, sería raro.

En el Aoiya las cosas empezaron a mejorar junto con su ánimo, ya no brincaba, gritaba y hacía escándalo por prácticamente todo, pero estaba recuperando color nuevamente y las sonrisas volvían a ser parte de ella.

La luna llena se acercaba y estaba preparada. Misao juntó en un morral una muda de ropa y decidió que ya no podía permitirse destrozar su ropa una vez al mes. De no ser porque Aoshi estaba ahí dentro hubiera esperado desnuda que sucediera la transformación, pero como no podía ser tomó una yukata vieja que había sido de Hiootoko, le quedaba enorme, pero seguro que cuando se transformara a la loba no le daría por romperla como si lo hacía con la ropa que le apretaba.

Apenas empezó a sentir el vago deseo de salir del Aoiya y caminar a la montaña Misao se dirigió a su prisión. Aoshi ya estaba adentro, de hecho Misao notó con sorpresa que distribuía paja por el piso haciendo un montón en una esquina.

—Empieza el invierno. —El ninja le explicó—. Tendrá frío. —Aoshi hablaba de la loba como algo ajena a ella, bueno, ella también lo hacía. Apurándose (pues ya sentía que se acercaba la hora) le pasó el morral a Aoshi, le explicó que era el cambio para el día siguiente y luego le pidió (un tanto ruborizada) que se girara para que pudiera ponerse la yukata. Era ridículo porque Aoshi ya la había visto desnuda antes, pero el ninja obedeció. Misao se quitó la ropa y se colocó la enorme yukata, no la anudó (con algo de suerte la loba se liberaba fácilmente de ella y no le daba por destrozarla) así que se abrazó el vientre para mantener los bordes cerrados.

—Señor Aoshi, cierre ya. —Aoshi notó su voz tambaleante e hizo lo que le indicaba, por algunos minutos quedaron los dos a oscuras y sin moverse, pero finalmente Misao se abalanzó a la puerta, Aoshi apenas pudo atraparla por la cintura y rodarla contra él.

—Déjeme salir, tengo que salir, por favor, por favor. —La tenía de frente y notaba sus ojos verdes medio enloquecidos intentando no atacarlo pero deseando hacerlo.

—Sabes que no puedes.

—Si puedo. —Misao subió las manos y Aoshi le tomó ambas muñecas antes de que le rasguñara la cara, como consecuencia la yukata se abrió, Aoshi se sintió turbado, verla dormir desnuda no era lo mismo que forcejear con ella mientras tenía aquella pinta tan indecente.

—Cálmate.

—¡No, no, no! —Misao gritó, Aoshi le dio la vuelta con maestría y se sentó en el suelo inmovilizándola con las piernas, con un brazo le atrapo los dos brazos y con la mano libre le tapó la boca. Misao lloró escandalosamente, las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara le mojaban la mano y se retorcía de tal manera que Aoshi se estaba esforzando en reducirla.

De pronto la joven hizo fuerza y le asestó un cabezazo en la barbilla, Aoshi sintió que la vista se le ponía momentáneamente negra, Misao intentó escapar aprovechando el breve momento de debilidad, pero Aoshi la atrapó más férreamente con las piernas y los brazos, casi como si le hiciera una llave.

Misao se quejó bajito entre hipidos, le dijo que lo odiaba, que lo odiaba mucho, que solo quería salir, que debía salir, ¿por qué no la dejaba salir?, Aoshi aún no se recuperaba del golpe y no tenía intención alguna de soltarla, quizás por eso no fue muy consciente de que se empezaba a transformar en sus brazos y asustado la soltó cuando sus gruñidos empezaron a confundirse entre lo humano y lo animal.

Misao loba estaba muy molesta. Aoshi se quedó con la yukata en las manos como único recuerdo mientras ella iba a rascar la puerta, las paredes, el techo, hacía un desastre con la paja, tiraba el bote del agua, encontraba el morral con la ropa y lo hacía trozos. Aoshi le tiró un pedazo de carne, pero ella pasó de él muy digna. Estaba enfadada, lo notaba en esos ojos verdes vehementes. No parecía que estuviera muy dispuesta a cooperar con el entrenamiento.

Frustrado y cansado Aoshi se sentó contra la pared y fingió dormitar, la loba estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro, como el animal enjaulado que era, pasada medianoche pareció admitir su derrota y fue a acostarse al costado de Aoshi, el ninja se sorprendió al notar su cercanía, pero luego notó que solo lo había hecho por el calor que desprendía. Cuando intentó tocarla le enseñó los dientes.

Aoshi dormitó un poco, pero hacía frío, le incomodaba la posición y suponía que si se dormía y la loba decidía que se trataba de un buen bocado Misao jamás se lo perdonaría. El amanecer lo encontró desvelado y aterido, pero aun así la transformación que presenció le pareció lo más maravilloso que había visto hasta la fecha. Misao estaba tendida junto a él, la mano apretada levemente contra la tela de su pantalón, el cabello azabache sobre la paja y el rostro calmo de alguien que duerme tranquilo. Aoshi no recordaba haber tenido a una mujer desnuda tendida a su lado en el pasado, sus pocos encuentros amorosos no habían terminado todavía cuando él ya se estaba marchando.

Sintió deseos de tocarla, quien sabe por qué, quizás fue ese deseo el que despertó a Misao, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe y al encontrarse con su mirada tuvo un breve chispazo de horror, enseguida dio un gritito y soltó su pantalón, como si el hecho de aferrarse a él dormida dijera cosas sobre ella que no quería que él supiera.

—Lo lamento, —Aoshi decidió ser práctico—, la loba ha destrozado tu ropa de cambio, pero la yukata sobrevivió.

—Oh. —Misao no sabía si aquello había sido una broma, Aoshi estaba demasiado serio al decirlo y ella estaba demasiado ofuscada para analizarlo. Él le pasó la prenda, Misao se la colocó deprisa y notó, con cierta sorpresa, que estaba cálida. Giró a verlo, como siempre el rostro de él no decía nada y ella estaba muy apenada para preguntar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La siguiente luna llena Misao estaba más preparada, el morral colgado donde la loba no lo alcanzara, el agua afianzada en un bote al piso, la paja formando una cama improvisada para Aoshi (y para ella si es que se le antojaba incordiar al Okashira de nuevo). Esta vez no se sintió tan tonta cuando le pidió a Aoshi girarse para ponerse la yukata, aunque le pareció que Aoshi veía la prenda con aire pensativo. De todas maneras sus periodos de calma en ese sitio eran cortos…

—Tengo que salir.

—No. —Y vuelta a forcejear. Aoshi esperaba que si la loba se dejaba entrenar llegaría un día en el que pudieran salir de aquel sitio, por el momento era peligroso pensarlo siquiera. Misao parecía tener más brazos, codos y piernas de lo normal cuando forcejeaba para escapar de él, Aoshi fue consciente de que mientras batallaba para tenerla quieta le hacía tocamientos y rozamientos que subían de nivel con aquella yukata abierta, pero era algo que no podía evitarse.

—¡Déjeme ir, siempre me encierra! —Misao sollozó—. No puede encerrarme para siempre. —Era una conversación que podía fácilmente malinterpretarse si se desconocían los antecedentes. Aoshi terminó por taparle la boca. Esta vez intuyó el momento en el que se transformaría y la soltó a tiempo para que Misao corriera a un rincón, en cuanto la transformación acabó la loba caminó dignamente por el pequeño salón con la enorme yukata encima, si hasta daba un poco de gracia.

Aoshi la dejó hurgar en la paja, tomar agua, rascar la puerta y cuando percibió que se daba por vencida la llamó a su lado. La loba acudió recelosa, cuando la tuvo a un paso de distancia Aoshi le dio un trozo de carne que ella comió ligeramente intrigada. Aoshi se movió al otro lado del salón y volvió a llamarla, luego de un breve titubeo ella lo siguió y Aoshi volvió a recompensarla, se pasaron así toda la noche y al final ella pareció aprender. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana Aoshi se recostó sobre la cama de paja que Misao le había dejado preparada, estaba un poco deshecha, pero aun así confortable, al acostarse se golpeó sin querer el muslo y la loba acudió pronta a su llamado.

—Lamento eso. —Aoshi la observó fijo a los ojos, como si lo comprendiera—. No quería llamarte, ya no tengo comida tampoco. —La loba miró sus manos esperando la recompensa, pero como nunca llegó alzó la cola altiva y se recostó con la cabeza sobre él. Aoshi no recordaba que ningún animal peludo y hermoso lo hubiera usado de almohada antes. Viéndola así, serena y relajada, no daba la impresión de ser el animal peligroso que en realidad era.

Aoshi movió ligeramente los dedos con intención de acariciar su pelaje, pero ella le gruñó. Bien, contacto físico no, al parecer.

Una hora después Aoshi sintió el cuerpo tibio de Misao acurrucado junto al suyo, las manos de la joven rodearon en sueños su pecho y su cabeza descansó bajo su barbilla, Aoshi caviló en taparla pues hacía frío, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacerlo, pronto los temblores lograron que Misao abriera los ojos sintiéndose aterida, confundida levantó la cabeza y se topó con la novedad que estaba prácticamente sobre Aoshi y él la observaba como vería un niño a un gatito que ha decidido acurrucarse en sus piernas.

—¡Ah! —Esta vez Misao ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para ruborizarse, se lo quedo viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta y luego de unos breves segundos que parecieron ser los más largos de su vida se atrevió a preguntar lo que había pensado desde la última ocasión—. Señor… señor Aoshi… ¿por qué siempre que despierto me está viendo en lugar de cubrirme? —A lo mejor y es que le daba repelente acercársele demasiado y la veía fijamente para que se despertara de una vez.

—Es una bella vista. —Aoshi replicó, la hizo a un lado, le pasó la yukata y salió de la habitación. Misao se quedó ahí, sin atreverse a reaccionar.

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Decir que hacía frío era quedarse bastante corto. Hacía un frío que pelaba. En el Aoiya habían tenido que poner trapos en los bordes de las puertas para que no se colara el viento. Pero a pesar de los estragos del clima Misao iba por ahí medio atontada. Trabajaba con ahínco y se había vuelto a integrar a todas sus actividades, pero cada que por un casual tenía tiempo de sobra para sí misma volvía a recordar las mismas palabras "es una bella vista".

¿Eso significaba lo que creía, verdad?, esta vez no podía equivocarse (bueno, sí que podría, pero en esta ocasión no podían juzgarla por hacerse ilusiones). Bueno, una mujer desnuda era tentadora para cualquier hombre, independientemente de si tenía inclinaciones amorosas por la mujer en particular o no, pero alcanzar por lo menos eso ya era un gran avance si hablaban de Aoshi.

El ninja era tan frío, callado e introvertido que esa simple frase había hecho que Misao se sintiera feliz, bonita… deseada… No se equivocaba, seguramente Aoshi no tenía sentimientos amorosos por ella, pero Misao creía que con un poco de tesón lograría convencerlo. Si él la deseaba tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada, si su cuerpo poco desarrollado y delgado le parecía atractivo ya podía ir dando el todo por el todo. No iba a rendirse.

Hasta ese momento su forma de loba solo le había causad molestias, pero si Aoshi le correspondía… si por lo menos lograba acercarse un poco a él… Le hubiera gustado abrazar a su "yo" peludo solo por eso. Aoshi había dicho que en su forma de lobo lo único que medianamente controlaba sus instintos animales eran sus emociones más fuertes. ¡Dios!, estaba tan enamorada de Aoshi y tan ilusionada por sus palabras que seguramente la loba besaría el suelo por donde caminara.

—No me avergüences demasiado. —Misao se miró al espejo y suspiró. Aún era temprano, pero decidió ir a su prisión antes que Aoshi, tal vez así la inquietud disminuyera. Pronto se vio que aquello no había sido de sus ideas más brillantes, afuera hacía un frío tremendo y la pequeña habitación de madera estaba helada, Misao se abrazó a su abrigo de invierno, no le importaba si la loba lo despedazaba, no iba a quitárselo con ese frio.

Tuvo que esperar una eternidad hasta que Aoshi llegó disculpándose porque había tenido que atender unos asuntos del clan, para ese momento la joven ninja ya tenía bastante perdido el raciocinio y se contenía a sí misma para no salir de ahí huyendo. Aoshi aseguró la puerta y la conminó a que se sentara frente a él, era mejor atraparla antes de que se pusiera salvaje, Misao recargó la espalda en su pecho y dejó que él le pasara los brazos por la cintura y el pecho inmovilizándola, hubiera sido romántico y bonito de no ser porque a esas alturas lo único que quería era salir.

Lloró, suplicó, rugió, amenazó y al final (como siempre le pasaba) simplemente sintió como si de pronto cayera en un sueño profundo al momento de la transformación.

Aoshi dejó que la loba se divirtiera desgarrando la ropa de Misao, de hecho sujetó el abrigo entre los colmillos y lo sacudió tanto que el cuarto entero quedó lleno de hilos, pelusa y pedazos de tela. Aoshi se preguntó si sería lo mismo con algún conejo o gallina. Cuando notó que el animal se encontraba más tranquilo siguió con el entrenamiento.

Esta vez se trataba de atrapar, morder y soltar. La loba parecía entusiasmada, aunque una vez lo sujetó a él por la pierna, apretó un poco y lo soltó, como alguna clase de feroz jugueteo. Cuando a Aoshi se le acabó la comida de recompensa se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, la loba se sentó frente a él clavándole la mirada, no parecía peligrosa, no en ese momento al menos. El joven ninja estiró la mano hasta que sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozarla, ella pareció pensárselo una eternidad, pero finalmente le lamió los dedos, luego se acostó frente a él, como preguntándose porqué el contacto le parecía tan importante. Era importante, por supuesto, Misao estaba condenada a esa enfermedad, maldición o lo que sea que fuera y él pensaba quedarse con ella hasta el final, en algún momento la loba también tendría que entenderlo.

Aunque ese no iba a ser el día… al parecer.

Aoshi la observó de reojo el resto de la noche y ella hizo lo mismo, cerca del amanecer el animal empezó a dar vueltas en círculos para finalmente tenderse junto a él, seguro que si hubiera hecho calor ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido apretarse a su cuerpo. Misao se iba a morir de frío si despertaba desnuda sobre la paja, pero Aoshi temía que si intentaba tapar a la loba con el cobertor se molestara y se fuera. Al final la dejó estar y en cuanto Misao recuperó su forma humana la cubrió con el cobertor, de cualquier manera la joven castañeó los dientes y se aferró a él, Aoshi le pasó una mano por la espalda al notar su piel fría. Estaban abrazados por debajo del cobertor y ella estaba desnuda, realmente los pasos que habían seguido para llegar a ese punto eran confusos y no se podían explicar con claridad, por más que lo intentara.

Adormilada y aterida Misao entreabrió los ojos y metió una pierna entre las de Aoshi intentando robarle su calor, no parecía que estuviera pensando con claridad.

—Misao. —Aoshi intentó que ella terminara de despertar—. Ya amaneció.

—Ha-hace mucho frío. —Temblando ella se aferró a sus hombros, sus pezones erectos por el frio chocaron con su propio pecho y Aoshi sintió un tirón en la entrepierna.

—Misao, esto no es un sueño. —Se lo aclaró porque no parecía que ella lo comprendiera.

—Tengo frío. —Si su respuesta para eso era medio fundirse con él lo estaba logrando. Aoshi tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta tres.

—Misao. Estas desnuda. —Solo hasta entonces la joven levantó la mirada, sus brazos aun lo rodeaban y parecía vulnerable y delicada aferrándolo.

—¿Le… le desagrada? —Las orejas le enrojecieron.

—No. —Aoshi respiró con pesadez—. No me desagrada. —Le conocía esa mirada a Misao, era su mirada de que no iba a retroceder. Con lentitud la joven le pasó las manos por atrás del cuello y elevó el rostro, no tenía una actitud seductora, antes bien parecía enfrentarse a una misión, era joven e inexperta después de todo. Aoshi bajó la cabeza para encontrar sus labios, suponía que ya tendría tiempo más adelante para enseñarle a la chica humana también.

Pese a su falta completa de ropa Misao no parecía inhibida, se rodó sobre él y disfrutó besándolo pese a que todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo lo cual le provocó una dolorosa erección. Los besos de Misao eran tiernos, inexpertos y aturdidos; era obvio que no estaba lista para nada más allá de eso y que su falta de ropa solo era un pequeño extra que le estaba regalando por causas ajenas a sus deseos. Aoshi le pasó ambas manos por la cintura y la apretó contra él, por ahora debía conformarse con eso, de hecho era más de lo que debía haber tenido.

—Lo… lo amo señor Aoshi. —Misao confesó con las mejillas encendidas, el corazón golpeando rápido en su pecho. Aoshi le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, su expresión no reflejaba nada, pero Misao sintió en aquel gesto una inusitada ternura.

—Y yo amo las mañanas. —Y las amaría por el resto de su vida, igual que amaba a esa dulce mujer, igual que amaba a esa esquiva loba. Misao lo observó sin comprender, pero luego el rostro se le encendió cual grana, conque eso había querido decir el maestro Hiko, ¡sería indecente!

Muy lejos de ahí, preguntándose si valía la pena salir de su cama para helarse el trasero haciendo la cerámica, el maestro Hiko estornudó, seguro que estaba pescando un resfriado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Como todos los años les dejo el especial de Halloween que esta vez no pude corregir del todo (si ven por ahí un error de dedo no sean tan crueles que se me acaba el día de brujas y aun no logro subirlo).

Esta historia se volvió inusualmente larga y de hecho quedaron tantas cosas flotando en el aire que estuve a punto de botarla por un lado y terminarla para el año que viene (así de caótica fue su creación). Espero que el próximo especial éste mejor planeado y llevado a cabo.

Y nada, ¿dulce o truco?

 _31 de Octubre del 2017/Martes_


End file.
